Colors
by twilightknight09
Summary: The colors of the rainbow never sounded better.  AH.


**After having this one shot up for a while, I realized that I never, EVER, put a disclaimer on it. I know, naughty girl. **

**I am not Mrs. Meyer. If I was, I'd have a better car, a better house, and better hair. C'est la vie, and all that.**

On Monday, it was pink. There were little bows on each side. They covered my ass completely, and the bra matched, down to the little white bow in between my breasts. I wore them under my favorite pair of shorts and an old Forks High gym shirt and felt cute and girly while we walked hand in hand around the fairgrounds. He fed me cotton candy, and I licked the sticky treat off of his fingers. I may have sucked a little harder than necessary, judging by the way his eyes darkened.

We christened the back seat of the Volvo that night. Three days after he got the interior re-upholstered.

He bit the bows off my bra and panties. _Rawr._

On Tuesday, it was sea green. Boy shorts, my favorite type. There was a light ivory scalloped edge on the legs, and my bra was the same color. My best friend loved to go shopping, and would always bring me back a few things, namely matching bra and panty sets. I couldn't complain about most of them, and the ones I did complain about quickly became some of my favorites to wear.

I decided to dress down that day. We didn't make any plans, as I knew he was going to the batting cages later with Jasper and Emmett and wouldn't be by. I wore my comfy dark blue yoga pants and a tank top, tied my long hair into a messy bun, and started doing my laundry. While that was going on, I cleaned my bedroom and the kitchen before heading into the living room to dust. I had Muse blasting in the background from my iHome and was on a roll.

I didn't even hear his car pull up.

Turns out Jasper's wife (and my shopaholic best friend) Alice decided that she needed his help shopping for new furniture for the upstairs guest room, so he couldn't go. Emmett was sidetracked by his new girlfriend Rosalie, and they were off defiling some poor piece of furniture at her place.

We didn't do anything x-rated, per se, but we were sure to have everything in order before my dad Charlie showed up for lunch. Thank God my hair was long enough to cover Edward's "appreciation".

Wednesday was a red day. Fire engine red. With little white polka dots all over. So sexy and cute, the bikini panties just barely covering my ass, the bra really pushing the girls up. I wore my black boot cut jeans with a snug fitting button up, leaving a few buttons strategically undone to taunt and tease him. I dusted on my edible powder that my mom sent me for Christmas last year and a little lip-gloss then drove over to his house.

Sometimes making out with your boyfriend is even better than actual sex, I'm tellin' ya...

Thursday was a white day. Like virginal white. Like my dad decided to be a major block and invite everyone over to watch the game on the flat screen, including my boyfriend. My father, with his wicked cop-detection skills. My dad, who could smell my hormones kicking up a notch and stop any action from happening like a bullet hitting a bulletproof vest. Yea…nothing was happening on Thursday.

I made food and they drank beer, and the girls joined me in the kitchen to generally feel sorry for me and my dad's smexy times killer mojo.

I really need my own place.

Friday was black. Black lace. Soft, sheer, black lace bra. Barely there black lace thong. A rhinestone triangle on the back. Just looking at it sitting on my bed makes my pulse race and my face flame. But Alice didn't buy this set. Edward did.

He always loved what I wore under my clothes.

I packed a bag for the weekend, with Saturday's royal blue and Sunday's butter yellow, shower gel and shampoo, pajamas and clothes. We were going away, Edward having to attend a function for his job at the hospital as a neurosurgeon, and they were having a formal dinner that evening to welcome everyone. Alice and Rose had helped me pick out my dress for tonight, and as I was getting dressed at the hotel I was so glad they did. A deep, rich blue. The straps weren't too wide, just enough to hide the straps of my bra. The bodice just barely covered the lace of the cups, like the dress was specifically made for this set. Part of my back was exposed, low, so that you could almost make out the crease of my behind, but not being too gaudy and slutty. The material was soft, slinky, so sexy, and I felt even sexier with the underwear I wore underneath. Heels the same color as the dress, with rhinestone accents on the back, high enough to make my legs look awesome, but low enough that I didn't feel like I was going to get a nose bleed.

We almost didn't make the dinner.

He couldn't stop touching my skin. Or the dress. His hands never left my body. Around my waist, where he would gently stroke my hip. On my lower back, his fingertips gliding lightly over the exposed skin there. Across my shoulders while we sat and talked to one of his colleagues and his wife, rubbing my shoulders absentmindedly.

My girls were getting a gift basket from La Perla for Christmas this year.

He made his speech. We danced together. We ate prime rib and made small talk and laughed at jokes. He touched me everywhere. Innocent and sweet looking to some, but I knew the true meaning behind his casual, sweet touches. He was driving me insane.

_I could not wait to get back to the room._

When we finally bid everyone goodbye for the evening and stepped in the elevator I was shaking with anticipation. Edward's hand rested on my lower back again as we walked, but when the elevator doors closed to take us up to our room he slid it down to grab my ass and pull me towards him, his lips devouring mine in an intense kiss full of promises of later. I moaned embarrassingly loud against his mouth, my hands finding purchase in his hair to keep me grounded.

The security guards were probably taking bets on if we'd give them a show on film. If they did, they lost.

I don't know how we got to our room. I don't remember how we even got through the door. The only thing I know is that the man standing before me, his hair disheveled from me running my fingers through it, lips swollen and red from my kisses and nips, was all mine.

And I fully intended on using him to the fullest of his potential.

His kisses were ravenous and frenzied, and I was right there with him, keeping up with his animalistic pace. It was violent and hurried, not even making it from the hotel door. He had my dress hiked up around my waist and ripped a hole in the crotch of my panties, burying himself into my wet heat and pounding into me mercilessly. It felt amazing and dirty and I loved every hot moment of it. That room got well used.

Saturday's set never got worn. I don't even think we made it to that night's event.


End file.
